


meow

by polaroidexit



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Ears, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Lowercase, M/M, One Shot, Short, dog ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.





	meow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

"you know what would complete your day, shizu-chan?" izaya asked with a cheery tone, turning around in one of the dining table chairs from where he was tapping away on his phone.

"what," shizuo grunted flatly back.

izaya responded by snatching a pair of dog ears from god-knows-where and swiftly popped it onto shizuo's messy hair before the blonde could object.

"what the hell?" shizuo snapped.

"you know, i thought the ears would be fitting," izaya drawled out, seemingly considerating the costume idea. "but i guess golden retriever ears don't really suit you, do they, shizu-chan?"

shizuo merely grunted once again as he returned to stirring the curry.

"besides, you don't seem to be the tamed type anyways." izaya continued on. shizuo huffed.

"oh! but you are loyal. so the dog part wasn't off, at least." izaya went on with an oblivious pout. shizuo rolled his eyes. loyal his ass, if that flea opens his mouth one more fucking time—

"shizu-cha—" izaya started with an exaggerated cutesy tone. "shut the hell up," shizuo growled as he turned his head around to glare at the other.

he blinked dumbly when a chaste kiss landed on his lips unexpectedly. he tried to glare back at the mischevious grin izaya had shot at him. it was kind of adorable, plus the cat ears his boyfriend was wearing. he turned his gaze back to his pot of curry sauce, hoping the burning in his cheeks wasn't discovered.

"go away, you're obnoxious." shizuo spat out but both of them knew there wasn't any heat behind it. or bite in this case.

"you're not gonna compliment my costume?" izaya whined with a cute pout.

it was silent for a long time. izaya frowned then looked away, feeling a bit dejected. shizuo sighed, turned off the stove, put away the spoon and turned around with a tight lip.

izaya widened his eyes. "w-what?"

shizuo cupped izaya's cheeks gently and stared into his boyfriend's surprised eyes.

"you look cute. you look really cute." izaya's cheeks flamed with bright redness and stuttered out incoherently in response.

"i love you," shizuo rushed out in one breath and pecked izaya's pink lips.


End file.
